


Tomorrow may never come

by Safira1805



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safira1805/pseuds/Safira1805
Summary: Fanfic where Lena is a owner of a restaurant and trying to save it and how her life is changed when a meets Kara her neighbor...
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Another morning another beautiful day, if you listen carefully you can hear birds chirping, mild breezes and people running to continue their work-life in this pleasant morning....here is Lena waking up, as usual, brewing some coffee and listening to the pleasant music of the surroundings as it soothes her.

Suddenly she hears a noise that is quite unfamiliar and definitely not something that she likes to listen to early in the morning...

“What the hell is the noise?” Lena thought to herself. So, she looks outside of her window to see if it’s from the streets but turns out it was coming from her neighbors. As far as she knows the house belongs to the Danvers family it was mother Eliza and daughter Alex staying together. They have been neighbors for quite a long time and Lena had never heard anyone complain about them. Let’s just say they were quite good to have around, very helpful in social work, and always pleasant to talk to. So she wonders why all of a sudden they are playing loud metal music and that too early in the morning.

Lena just ignored it thinking it will stop after some time but little did she know it didn’t, it was more than 3 hours and the music was literally painful to hear...Normally Lena would never go to anyone place to tell them off but today was kind of an important day for her as she had to plan her restaurant up selling strategies as their business was going down due to a competitive restaurant across the street, so she had to come up with something before they lose their business and she really didn’t want to show her stepmother that she failed, also the restaurant was the only last link that connected Lena with her late father Lionel.

So here she was outside the Danvers residence, kind of nervous to knock considering she has hardly met them before once or twice. Lena remembers Eliza to be a kind person to talk to whereas Alex was a little bit strange she had this image that just gave anyone cold vibes and a warning to stay away.

She really hoped that Eliza opened the door and she knocked but no answer so she knocked again a little bit louder this time thinking they might hear her over the loud music.

That was it, she could see the door opening she imagined to see Alex or Eliza but to her shock, it was a beautiful blonde with darkest ocean blue eyes opening the door.

“You can’t be the pizza delivery guy or should I say, lady,” the stranger said with a smirk on her face

Lena was just lost in her own thoughts and just stared at the blonde

“Hello... hello you ok beautiful”

Lena still didn’t respond

“Alex I think the pizza delivery lady just froze in front of the door most probably because she might have eaten our pizza because I can’t see any in her hand” the blonde shouted back looking inside the door

“I..I didn’t eat any pizza and I am certainly not a pizza delivery lady” Lena snapped back “and who the hell eats pizza so early it’s not even 12 at noon?”

“Ohh so you can speak? For a moment I thought you didn’t my bad love”

This blonde was now getting on her nerves who did she think she was!!!

Before Lena could say something, she saw Alex pop out from inside with headsets on. It looked like she was trying to ignore the loud music that was coming from her own house.

“Ohh hey Lena what up, sorry about her if she said anything as she is a nutcracker sometimes,” Alex said

“Hey I am not”

“Uhh huh good luck explaining it to anyone… anyways, Lena, this is my sister Kara she will be staying with us for some time and Kara this is Lena she leaves right over there” Alex said pointing Lena’s house

“Ohh where are my manners, nice to meet you beautiful or should I say madam Moselle,” Kara said with another smirk

Lena just rolled her eyes at her and looked at Alex because right now she looked the more sensible one among both the women.

“Alex, I don’t mean to intrude but could you please lower the volume of the music as it is really hard for me to concentrate on the upcoming strategy for the restaurant” Lena requested 

“See I told you, the music is too loud” Alex slapped Kara's head

“I am sorry Lena but I didn’t mean to but someone overhear thought it was ok,” Alex said point at Kara

“Ok ok I get it not all people have good taste in music so just for you beautiful I will turn in down... happy madam Moselle.... ohh pizza guy is here,” Kara said and you could hear the happiness in her voice.

With that the blonde run to collect the pizza and was going inside the house when she turned back to Lena saying “see people do order pizza before 12 or else they would have not delivered it and secondly, I feel like letting you know I am big foodie and as you said you have a restaurant so please consider myself as a guest very soon” she winked at her and went inside

Lena just looked at Alex with an expression that says... is her sister ok and in her right senses

“Ohh don’t worry about her she is like that only, I will slow down the music now and sorry for disturbance”

“Thank you, Alex” with that Lena walked back towards her house.

————

It was evening time and Lena was in her restaurant where there were only a few customers in there despite cutting down the prices of their products.

“Still fewer customers, if it continues the same way we will have to shut this restaurant down,” Lena thought to herself while looking at their competitors across the road who had a queue outside their door.

“Hey Lena” came a voice from behind when she turned to see who it was she smiled as it was her best friend Samantha... now one thing that you need to know about Sam is that she is a womanizer.

“Hey, look who turned up... I thought you had a date, or did you bring her here to promote my business as how a good friend needs to be?” Lena asked with her one eyebrow raised

“Haha very funny Lena... well turns out she was married and imagine my shock when her wife saw me with flowers at her door?” Sam replied

“Ohh so that’s why you walked in holding your neck... let me see..”

“Ohh don’t worry it’s going to be ok...”

“No no I am not worrying, I wished she should have twisted it more,” Lena said laughing to which Sam just groaned at her

“So what up why are you all grumpy today”

“Well, no customers again, the business is dying... I planned so much to try to bring sale even cut down on prices but still didn’t work...maybe I should have thought something more but...and now Lillian is going to blame me....”

“Hmmm well ok so now we know about that…can you tell me the exact reason why you mad?” Sam demanded 

“What do you mean ?? Lena said looking quizzical

"Babe, I know you for long enough sooo, why you think you couldn’t come up with any other idea…it’s so not like you... what happened to your smart ass brain...”

“Hey my brain is still smart, but I shall blame the new neighbor the blonde ....gosh she is so annoying .... she is been playing metal music on full volume early in the morning and ruined my peaceful morning and when I went to ask her to lower the volume, she called me pizza lady .... can you imagine pizza lady like seriously???” Lena said complaining

“Sounds interesting, to be honest... I didn’t know someone can actually get on nerves of Lena Luthor...” Sam said jokingly 

Just then there was a customer who comes on the counter she must be in her 20s and of course, Sam got distracted...

“You know what Lena maybe it wasn’t a bad idea to come here she said pointing out the woman... do you want to try or should I go ?”

“Seriously Sam ???” Lena rolled her eyes

“Ok, then she is mine and just a bit of advice Lena you really need to put yourself out there you know, or else you will age like a potato..”

Before Lena could react or say something Sam made a run towards the customer...

Even though Sam sometimes was irritating but she was a good friend to Lena and to think of it the only friend who was close to her, she just smiled at Sam who was now trying her chance on the customer and went back checking her accounts.

“Hello there beautiful, I have to say it’s a shame that not many people know the true taste of food” comes a voice from behind

As soon as Lena heard the voice she knew who it was so she turned back “you again” as it was the blonde from the morning

“Ohh hello to you as well pizza lady,” Kara said

“That’s not my name and what are you doing here!!” 

“Omg are you ok??” Kara asked Lena and pretended to touch her forehead which shocked Lena a bit

“What on earth are you doing?????!!!” Lena pushed back Kara’s hand

“Ohh I thought u were sick... you know like amnesia and all those types of things as you forgot very quickly that I told you I will be visiting your restaurant.... anyways pizza lady I shall say the food was good ... by the way did u cook it???”

Lena just gave the blonde a dead look

“Ohh ok ok… now that’s rude, I am a customer and you should treat me as if I am your guest...” Kara said by giving her a smirk “and by the look of it you don’t have many customers so you should be glad I am here” this time Kara winked at Lena

“Well if that’s the case I rather not have any customers,” Lena said and was about to continue when she was interrupted by Sam

“Hey Lena I am going out with the hottie so can you make sure not to charge her I will pay for her”

“Sam really??”

“Yeah Sam really ???” Kara repeated and looked at Sam while trying to copy the same facial expression of Lena

Which made Sam laugh as it was cute to see Kara try something like that “And who must you be ??”

“Ohh I am Kara Danvers, I am the neighbor of this pizza lady,” she said pointing at the brunette

“I am Sam, friend of pizza lady and that’s a first for Lena “pizza lady”... though she does sell pizza here so I guess it’s suits you Lena” Sam said

“Do you want me to charge you double for the order of your hot customer Sam??” Lena said in a cold voice

“Oppise , looks like the pizza lady is angry, you better get out from here and you shouldn’t be keeping your hot friend waiting ...” Kara finished with a wink

“I like you Kara and you are right never make a lady wait and especially if she is hot... got to go so see you around... bye pizz” Sam was about to finish the sentence when she saw Lena’s face and decided against it “bye Lena” and ran off.

“Gosh she is cool...anyways I come here to tell you the food was good but I can help you with some tips if you like to improve?” Kara said

“No thank you… I am happy to manage my restaurant on my own and I don’t require any help especially from you, as you already finished your meal I think you shou....”

Kara interrupted her in-between “sshhhh”

“What happened??” Lena asked

“What your problem?”

“Problem!!”

“Yes, why do you feel your weak shoulders have to bear the weight of the entire world? Who are you??”

Lena was about to answer when Kara interrupted her again “shhh pizza lady, what’s the point in living a life that you don’t enjoy ?”

“Excuse me? What do you know about my life anyway?” Lena said

“Not much...but I know enough to say that you are not happy with what you have, but if you look at your life through someone else’s eyes. You will realize you have a lot” Kara finished

“Now I can’t believe I have to listen to a lecture in my own place!!” Lena said rolling her eyes and was about to leave when Kara holds her hand and looks into her eyes looking seriously

“Listen... Live, be happy, smile... who knows ...tomorrow may never come... goshhhh What a thought, right? Tomorrow may never come.... I am too good what you think??" Kara is back to her normal nature. “anyways I’ll do one thing I will teach you to smile…it’s simple 3 part process 1 2 3” and Kara shows her bright smile to Lena “try it 1 2 3 smile, 1 2 3 smile... come on don’t be shy 1 2 3 smile”

Kara went to touch Lena’s face to make her smile

“Don’t touch me”

“Ohh god, this poor soul has forgotten her smile but don’t worry just keep practicing and the smile will be back, okay?” Kara exclaimed 

“You know what’s your problem is” Lena was now pointing a finger at Kara but Kara interrupts her again and say “I know my problem is I am very sexy but you are not my type, I am sorry so meanwhile just keep on practicing” the blonde again shows her best smile and with that she makes her leave from the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day in the Danvers household there was a loud noise coming from the kitchen. So, Eliza went to check who was behind it.

“What are you doing Kara?”

The blonde was in the kitchen trying to prepare something.

“Ohh… sorry mom I didn’t mean to be loud, but I was cooking. I am going to see Lucy soon, so I wanted to impress her by cooking her favorite… You see last time when I saw her, she challenged me and you know your daughter doesn’t like to lose…” Kara said winking at her mom.

As soon as Eliza heard the Lucy name her face was dropped, you could see there was a tension all over her face which Kara noticed.

“Don’t worry mom we are just meeting for lunch noting serious, so chill.”

“I worry Kara, being a mom is not easy….Do you want me to be there with you tomorrow?” Eliza said in a low voice…

“I know mom, but I can assure you it's just a friendly lunch nothing more” there was a pause “and anyways do we have a small blow I need it,” Kara said smiling and trying to change the topic

“Yes, it's in the cabinet below but why do you need it?”

“Ohh nothing I was thinking I might go and say hi to Lena”

“Lena? I didn’t know you meet her, she is a good person always trying to impress her stepmom…sometimes feel sorry for her she is trying so much to save her father’s restaurant... I heard that it's not making business and it can be shut down.”

“Shutdown? Ohh I didn’t know about it…. well I guess being a good neighbor I shall help her and plus I have been to her restaurant the food is good so I can’t let that happen…”

With that Kara was walking out if the door to meet Lena. For some reason, Kara liked to see her neighbor even though they only meet a few times. 

Over here Lena was looking in the mirror and thinking about what Kara had said to her… “did she really forgot to how to smile!!!” so here she was trying to smile in front of the mirror and suddenly she heard the doorbell so she runs down thinking it must be Sam but to her surprise, it was her neighbor...

“you??? Why are you here and that too in the morning?? Don’t you have any other place to be to?” Lena said looking unimpressed by Kara

Kara just gave Lena her bright smile and smirked “Morning pizza lady, I am thinking that you don’t like to see me because every time I see you, you always hyped up….well I should think it’s because of my charm but anyways…have you been practicing smiling ?.”

“For your kind information I do know to smile and I just don’t smile when you are around because you are a stranger to me…if you were my friend than you would have known me better….lastly what do you want ????” Lena said in her cold voice…

“Wow fair enough…to answer your question I just come here as a good neighbor to borrow some sugar from you as we finished ours…you see my sister Alex like sugar stuff and she forgot to buy some so we are out of it so I come to ask you as I thought you are really helpful and don’t like your kind neighbors to suffer…”Kara than gave Lena the blow that she was carrying 

Lena just rolled her eye and went inside to get some sugar…

“here you go, anything else you like?” Lena gave her the sugar and was hoping that the blonde leaves soon

“I would have said I like you but I don’t think so as you don’t know how to live life always serious, I bet that’s why I don’t see you with anyone so no thank you!!”

“hey…I know to live a life…Do you think my life just revolves around my restaurant only? Ohh no I am very outgoing” Lena said firmly 

“ohh really than, I would love to know what outgoing things you do?” Kara asked Lena by giving her a puzzled looked

To tell frankly Lena didn’t have anything adventurous to do... she had said it just for the sake of saying she really didn’t expect Kara to ask her suddenly, so she said the first thing that comes in her mind 

“clubling…. I and Sam always go clubling for fun…that’s how we meet as well... as you see we used to date but then we took a break”

“So, Sam as in the one that was hitting on another girl in front of you the other day and you didn’t mind at all ??”

“yes, that Sam and as I said we took a break and we still have a good relationship so we have an agreement just to see if we can be compatible with others…its just a time being contract,” Lena said 

Of course, it was a lie Lena never seen Sam in that sense they were just good friends, but she didn’t want to give satisfaction to Kara as she was right about her life that she didn’t have any life apart from her work...

“so, if you like clubling so much then you, me and Sam are going out tonight…I heard there is this club called Nirvana which is dam good, so I accept to see you 2 there” Kara said and was leaving…. “ if you don’t come then I will believe that you just lied to me so don’t ditch” with that being said the blonde was gone and here Lena was thinking what has she got into, now she can't say no to go as it will prove that she was lying and now the main important thing was convincing Sam…..

Next thing Lena did was call Sam and tell her the plan

“Sam thank god you picked up...” Lena said

“What up ... is everything ok?”

“Yes everything is fine I just called to tell you that we are going clubbing tonight”

“Clubling…you ?? Are you ok??? Sam said quizzically

“Shut up Sam!!!...” than Lena explained everything that had happened

“Lena I would love to help you but I am going to Dina place tonight I already promised her so I can’t ....”

There was a pause for a bit but Lena was not someone who gives up easily so she tried again

“Yeah occurs you will like to help Dina but not me...”

“Look Lena I would like to help you but Dina said that she likes me and I really don’t want to lose this chance....and why do you care what Kara says you have just met her like yesterday...”

“Yes I know that but she is irritating!!!...do you know what she said to me…that I don’t know to smile or to live my life as all I think is about my business and nothing else”

At this Sam just looked at her and said “Lena you know she is right ... don’t get me wrong but in this case, it’s all true”

“Yes I know it’s all true!!! but I don’t want to give her the satisfaction of thinking she is right and secondly I want to show her that I love my life and I had also had relationships and I am still in good contact with them. Who is cool, Gorgeous, hot, and sexy....”

“And I assume that relationship is me with you...?” there was a pause for a bit... “wait you really think I am hot, cool and sexy...” Sam asked excitedly 

“Yes!! Sam but I guess you are right why to waste our time because of Kara who cares what she thinks... I will cancel tonight…”

“Ohhh no no... you know what just because you said Sexy and hot, I am convinced... I will come with you tonight... let’s do it”

“Really? But what about Dina”

“Who Dina ??” Sam asked

Lena knew she had successfully convinced her best friend to play a part in her fake life and with a smile, she said “so see you at 9 tonight”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like it ...do let me know ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

So there Lena was waiting for Sam and kara outside the club. After waiting for some like 5min she heard someone calling her.

Hey Lena…. Lena turned to see that it was kara… Kara looked quite different with her leather jacket and skinny jeans, she was not wearing the glasses that she usually wears but Lena could feel something was off but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

Hey, don’t daydream, I know I look hot… Kara said with a wink 

Lena just rolled her eyes “ohh please I will never do that”

There was an awkward pause “so you look great today Lena for a change u look relaxed and I like it” Kara said it shyly 

“Thank you” Lena replied and this is the first time she didn’t get annoyed with Karas comment because she felt she was being sincere

"Here you guys are I was thinking where to meet you 2 …." Sam said as she arrived near them.

“Ohh hi Sam nice to see you again… as you already know who I am should we start this night?” Kara said and started to go in 

Lena just watched her and thought there she is back to her normal behavior.

Once they were in Kara rushed both of them to the drinks section… what do you want?

Ohh I will have a beer and Lena will take her usual vodka with lemonade ….Sam replied

"I see you know her taste huh…" Kara replied

Before Sam could say anything Lena replied "of course as I said we dated each other so we know that much…"

"Hmm ok, beautiful if you say so…. So Sam is it right you guys dated…?"

"Yeah that’s what Lena said isn’t it?" Sam said 

"Yeah, but I wanted to confirm and had lots of questions …for instance how did you survive and so why is she so moody always huh..is it because of the break up huh…?" Kara said by winking at Lena

"Hey, you don’t get to ask that to her…" Lean said…

"Ok Ok cool just chill ….you 2 r like angry birds …. "Sam interrupted 

"NO, we are not," Lena said angry and took her drinks and then went off on the dance floor 

"Looks like she is really pissed off let me go after her…."Sam said 

"Let it be let's see what she does she needs to be alone to know that she can do anything she wants as I feel she just thinks she needs to do what other people say or accept her to do…. " kara said holding sam hands…"So are you going to tell me why she is like this …..?"

Sam was quiet for a bit…" well it's just her family I guess…she just misses her dad he passed away and now the responsibility of the restaurant is on her and her adoptive mother is not that helpful as you see she thinks like is just not capable of doing anything."

"Well that’s not true she is way capable of anything …." kara said suddenly..

Sam just gave her a questionable look…which Kara tried to ignore… "very well I guess it's time we find our angry bird and see what she is up to…"

So once they went to search Lena they found her near a different bar again having god knows how many shots….and then she was with someone, she looked hot and she was eyeing Lena as if she was going to eat her raw…

Before kara could do anything she saw the woman just grabbed Lena and started kissing her and Lena, in turn, was kissing her back… For once kara thought she was letting it go so she didn’t want to interrupt but for some reason, she did feel strange by looking at Lena giving attention to someone..

"Dina????" She heard Sam behind her…

"Do u know her?" Kara asked “yes” I was supposed to help her tonight with something

Before Kara could ask her anything Sam was marching towards the couple who were so into kissing…

"HEY YOU DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME???" Sam was proper angry

That made both the women flinch away from each other Lena saw Sam and started laughing goofily …it was clear that she was drunk as hell… 

But Sam was not angry at her but at DINA as she herself told her she likes her and now she was kissing Lena who she didn't even know.

"Sam what are you doing here I thought you were busy at home ….?" Dina asked 

"Yes, I was but the person who you are kissing is my best friends and she needed me so that why I was here but it's good that I was here because I come to know the truth …so everything that you said to me was just a lie to get me to your bed huh …. ??"

Kara didn’t know what to do she was just looking at….Lena was just smiling and making funny faces at her like a child before the situation goes worse kara jumped in between the fight…

"Hey hey guys it's ok ….we don't have to fight" and tried to calm down Sam and turned to Dina and gave her a dirty look and warned her not to ever come near anyone of them ….and before Sam could continue her rage on DINA she just left….

It was an awkward situation Kara really didn’t like it but she had to do something but before she even said anything she saw Sam dragging Lena along with her to drink more…. Before kara could object Sam just looked at her as if she needed it so she allowed them.

You don’t drink that much do you? Sam asked kara 

"Nope…well someone has to be in the right mind to take you 2 home don't you think?" with that she looked at Lena who was trying to scope ice cube from her glass and try to eat like a kid.

They were there for few hours and Kara watched both the best friends doing stupid things like laughing or singing/shouting and just letting them self go loose.

After some time kara decided that it will be good if they head back home as by now Sam and Lena were both drunk. She decided had to drag both of them out of the club before they state to throw up and as excepted neither of them wanted to leave. Once they reached out kara held sam on her right and Lena on her left side and walked them to the cab stand.

Once they got to the cab both of them were sleeping on karas shoulder like kids. When the cab driver asked the stop to drop them she didn’t know where sam lived so she taught it was best to take her to Lena's house. 

On their way, Kara called Alex for help, and then she heard Lena mumble saying " I am a fun person Kara " That made Kara smile.

Kara was grateful for Alex who helps her to handle Sam and she picked Lena up once they reached Lena's house. She had found the key in Lena's purse and layed both the friends in the bed with some aspirin next to them for the hangover that she knew that they will get tomorrow.

"Is this where you went after the appointment? looks like you guys had fun?" Alex questioned Kara 

Kara just smiled at her sister and commented " well it looks like we all needed it" ...

Both the sisters nodded at each other and left.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day lean woke up with a heavy headache and the first thing she notices was that somehow she was in her room and Sam was sleeping next to her. Before the panic sets her mind in with yesterday’s memories, she could feel sometimes else and run to the washroom and thankful that the toilet seat was open and started to vomit.

Once she was done she comes into the room holding her head as she felt as if she was been hit by a truck. That’s when she saw a note and aspirin on the side table. 

She read the note that said

“I hope you are not too sick considering how much you guys let you 2 get lose but it was fun so no complaints. There are aspirins on the table do take it for the hangover and also there is lemon juice in the fridge apparently it helps. Lastly sorry I dropped Sam at your house as didn’t know where she lived and before you try to think how I managed to get in the house then don’t bother as I took it from the purse. I did feel bad going through your purse but it was either that or you 2 would be sleeping on the floor at Alex's place so I figure you both will not like it” 

For some reason, Lena didn’t feel angry at Kara she just felt nice that someone was caring and watching out for her.

She was interrupted when she heard a small voice behind her “Why do I feel so shitty ?”

Sam had woken up feeling exactly like her but minus the vomiting part.

“That’s because we had too much fun I guess” Lena replied and Sam just groaned

After some time they both found themselves sipping on lemonade that kara had somehow managed to keep in the fridge.

There was an awkward silence between the 2 friends until Lena decided to break it.

“So Dina… I am sorry if I knew I would never do it to you”

By Sams facial expression it was clear that she didn’t want to talk about it but they both know they couldn’t ignore it for too long 

“Yeah …well, u need to know Lena that I don’t blame you for anything… if it is anyone's fault that it's mine and my attitude that gave Dina the idea that she can fuck around with me… I really thought she was the one I will be settling in for" Sam replied

Lena was never good at comforting but she knew if it was Lena in this situation then Sam would be there for her. She just went and hugged Sam tightly and she was glad that her friend returned the hug….they stayed there for a long time until Sam was the one who reminded her that she needs to go to the restaurant and that she is lucky that she will be sleeping on her bed while Lena will be working hard with a hangover. 

So this is how she found herself in the restaurant, it was quiet as always and today was the first time she was not pacing over to think why the customers are not coming or prepare any strategy to attract them because she is too busy handling her hangover.

“Hello there!!! didn’t see accept to see you here…” Lena saw the blonde in front of her who was flashing her ridiculous smile at her.

“I could say the same you know” Lena replied mockingly 

“Hey hey you should be nice to me you know…after all, I took care of you and Sam… also I bought breakfast.” The blonde replied

Before Lena come up with a reply the blonde kept her finger on Lena's lip to keep her quiet and continued talking “I know you have food here as well but common who can say no to this croissant from Noonan's huh”

Normally Lena liked to disagree with kara but she was right Noonan's was the best barkery in town so she just took the bag that kara had in hand and started eating it.

“See it was so easy just to eat it without arguing, I am happy that you are kind of started to look at the bright side of things now,” Kara told her by winking at her.

They were interrupted by a doorbell which indicated that someone had come in and for a change, Lena was happy thinking it might be a customer but her face fell when she saw who it was.

“Mother! What are you doing here? Fancy a cup of coffee I see” Lena said by looking at Lillian 

“I see that’s how you greet your mother, huh I just wanted to know how you are doing” Lillian replied

"What do you want mother I am sure you didn’t come all the way from the city to here to have a coffee with me and to just to know how I am doing ? so what is it you really want?" Lena was in no mood to entertain Lillian today and as for kara, she didn’t know what to do as it felt like she shouldn’t be here for this conversations so before anyone says anything “hey I guess I should leave” and made her way to the entrance before she felt her hand being pulled and it was Lena who was stopping her.

“You don’t need to go anywhere we have finished here anyway,” Lena said to kara and she didn’t have the heart to leave Lena especially when it clearly looked that she was struggling to keep herself together so kara just nodded.

“Ohh really Lena this always what you do and then blame me for ruining things. I just wanted to talk” Lillian said

"And I don’t want to talk because I know what you want, and you are not getting it…" Lena snapped

Now it was Lillian's turn to snap “Why are you so stubborn Lena!!!! You can see clearly this place is a mess, this doesn’t bring any income to the business why don’t you just sell it?? And we can have the money and you can move back handle the company. What have you got here nothing? You are such a disappointment”

"That is it isn’t it with you? Always about money …you very well know this place was special to dad and he would never sell it for money. And yes I don’t want to come back and handle your company you have your own real son for that”

This was it and Lillian was about to slap Lena and Lena had almost prepared for it but the hit never come. So when Lena opened her eyes that she had shut when she saw her mothers rising hand she was surprised to see kara was in front of her shielding her from her mother and had caught Lillian hand”

“Maam you cannot do this to Lena and if you continue this behavior I am afraid I will have to call the cops” and with that kara released Lillian's hand

"And who do you think you are?" Lillian gave her a questioning look

"I am Kara and Lena's friend who is helping her. I know you think she is disappointed but that’s your view but the way I see her is different. She is a kind person who has a kind heart, who wants to fight for her father's memories which you clearly do not understand.” Lena was shocked to see kara her annoying neighbor was standing up for her and she was just looking at kara in awe. “I know the restaurant is not doing great but did you even consider how much your daughter is doing to bring this place up? Well, I can't blame you as it feels like you hardly know her, or else you would have never forced her to sell this place. I know Lena for only a few days and I feel like I know her more and one thing I can assure you that she is not a disappointment.”

With that she turned to Lena who almost had tears in her eyes and smiled and nodded her head to make sure she was fine…with that she turn turned her attention back to Lillian “ you should leave and I promise you next time when you come in here you will regret for thinking to sell this place”

“You shouldn’t make promises that you can't keep but if you have so much trust in Lena then let's see I will be back in a months times and if there is even 1 customer here I promise will never sell this place and will not ask Lena to come back”. With that being said Lena saw her mother turn around and leave.

“Lena it's been 15 min since you are just pacing around can you just stop and talk,” Kara said 

Lena really didn’t know how to behave after everything she had witnessed between kara and her mother.

“do you have any idea what you have done KARA ??? I know you are impulsive but that doesn’t give you a right for what you did….” Lena snapped at Kara. Even though she was feeling happy that someone took a stand for her but the way it turned out was not what she excepted.

“I know I am sorry, I shouldn’t have said that and this is the reason I wanted to leave because I knew I will do something like this because you are so much better than what she thinks Lena, and I don’t know what you are scared off ???

“Scared off!! Kara, you just told her that the next time she visits this place will be happy-go-lucky. Look around you kara it's far away from that how can you make this place happening back again in a short time. You have seen me struggling with all my ideas…the next time she will be coming will be 1 month time and I don’t even know what to do” Lena look so defeated while saying it that made kara hug her and the brunet did accept the hug. At first, it did made Lena go stiff as she didn’t accept it but after a while, she just gave in as she really wanted it for once just to let herself taken care of.

After a while, Kara went forward to Lena held her hand, and looked into her eyes. “ I know you are scared but don’t worry we are friends right and I will help you. They say 2 minds together can make wonders” the way kara was explaining Lena made her heart melt she didn’t even know when she had water in her eyes. 

“First of all there is no saying like that and secondly I can use some help but do you really think we can pull it off with a month?” Lena questioned.

“Yes we can don’t worry...u see they call me geniuses for a reason” Kara gave her the best smile she can which made Lena chuckle 

And since when did we become friends? Lena asked “well since the time I thought u at our pizza lady who I thought ate our pizza while delivering…” kara replied hotly to Lena earned an eye-roll from her.

“So before you brainstorm any of your ideas how about we go out for lunch tomorrow. I know a chinses restaurant nearby which is really nice. I know we can have lunch here as well and you will cook but it's fine to try something different don’t you think.” Kara asked hopefully before Lena could object

“But Kara we do not have enough time 1 month is all we have don’t you think its better if we start from today” Lena had started to panic again 

“hey hey don’t worry we will do it within less than that just trust me” kara tried to reassure Lena again “ and trust me I don’t have more time as well so it will be done before the deadline…. If we don’t then I will try to hunt someone to come in to dine when your mother comes back to visit… well she did say even 1 customer and the restaurant is yours” and winked at Lena.

Lena gave a small smiled to the blonde she didn’t know how things will go from here but she was glad that she was not alone in this. 

"So I shall see you tomorrow and all Lena could do was simply nod and brainstorm her head for ideas till she meets the blonde for lunch."

When she got back home Sam was still there and Lena was glad that she had not left as she didn’t want to be by herself.

"How was your day, you look more tired than the other days?" Sam asked

Lena just sighed and sat next to Sam on the sofa and explained her everything and soon she started to feel guilty for just burdening her best friend with her problems and she should be the one who should be asking Sam how she was doing considering she had her hearth broken. As if Sam could read her mind “hey you are not burdening with anything so stop thinking it because I know you are thinking that and I am fine…don’t worry there are plenty for fishes out there” Sam said with a wink “also I am happy to hear that your so-called annoying neighbor took a stand for you and I am sure you will figure this out ok. Don’t doubt yourself Lena you don’t deserve it ok.”

Lena was speechless but she was happy to hear those words for her best friend and all she could do is hug her and mutter a “thank you”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know exactly where I am going with one but have a concept in mind... if you guys like this chapter I can continue the story so do let me know... Thanks in advance


End file.
